The queen of my heart
by Sirius-05
Summary: Comme pour tout, les choses changent… parfois en bien, parfois en mal… quoi qu'il en soit, les terres de Narnia n’y ont aucunement échappé…
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Comme pour tout, les choses changent… parfois en bien, parfois en mal… quoi qu'il en soit, les terres de Narnia n'y ont aucunement échappé… Les anciens rois et reines qui venaient d'un autre monde n'avaient, lors de leur première venue en ces terres, rencontré que des créatures considérées comme mythiques dans leur monde, et ils furent bien étonnés de constater, lors de leur seconde venue, 1000 ans plus tard, que ces terres avaient accueilli une autre espèce : les hommes. Des générations et des générations de nouveaux rois s'étaient succédé, prospérant et s'agrandissant dans le temps. Ce peuple d'origines méditerranéennes fut appelé « les Telmarins ».

Ce peuple s'évertua à exterminer le peuple narnien, le considérant comme nuisible pour le monde des hommes. Ainsi, au fil des années, le peuple mythique qui avait connu la paix et la prospérité durant le règne des anciens rois et reines sembla disparaître, ne laissant pour trace que des contes et légendes que les parents contaient à leurs enfants le soir avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Puis vint un prince qui croyait en ces légendes et qui ne partageait pas les mêmes idéaux que les dirigeants d'alors. Il était le dernier héritier légitime du trône Telmarin et le dernier espoir des narniens… Mais il était en danger… menacé de mort par son propre oncle qui désirait son trône.

Le prince fut contraint de fuir en hâte dans les grandes forêts narniennes. Il prit alors connaissance de l'existence du peuple narnien et se promis de reprendre son trône et de ramener la paix.

Ainsi, grâce à l'aide des anciens rois et reines, le prince extermina la menace et put récupérer son trône. Le prince devint roi et le peuple narnien fut de nouveau reconnu.

Les anciens rois et reines, quant à eux, durent retourner dans leur monde, causant de ce fait une déchirure dans le cœur du nouveau roi, celui-ci s'étant épris d'une des anciennes reines…

Hélas, le temps passe, mais les souvenirs et les sentiments restent…

Durant cinq longues années, la paix régna à Narnia. Les droits et les devoirs de chacun étaient respectés, le roi était aimé et respecté de tous, malgré sa jeunesse, mais les temps heureux ne durent jamais bien longtemps…

Et c'est ici que débute notre histoire…


	2. Retour en arrière

Bonjours à toutes et à tous ! Avec ce premier chapitre, je m'engage dans une nouvelle aventure... Je vous préviens d'avance que ce ne sera pas une courte histoire, j'ai déjà écrit cinq chapitres et l'histoire ne s'est à peine mise en place, surtout que je prévois une belle histoire d'amour... il vous faudra pour cela avoir de la patience...

Les personnages de Caspian, Chasseur-De-Truffes, Ripitchip et d'autres ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais j'essaie de me rapprocher le plus possible de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir dans le film...

Pourquoi le film et pas le livre ? Tout simplement parce que ce que j'ai vu dans le film me plaît plus... Inutile d'en dire plus, je pense que vous avez compris de quoi ou de qui je veux parler...

Par contre le personnage d'Eléonore ainsi que tous les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans les chroniques de Narnia, m'appartiennent.

Bon ! Trève de bavardage ! Place à l'histoire !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 : Retour en arrière.**

**Narnia, 7 ans après le couronnement du roi Caspian.**

Le vent soufflait dans les grandes forêts narniannes cette nuit-là, effleurant les feuilles des arbres d'une caresse légère. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre mis à part le doux bruit de la cascade se trouvant en contre-pas, procurant à quiconque s'aventurerait dans les bois un sentiment de calme et de sérénité.

Mais un petit craquement vint perturber cette douce atmosphère. Un blaireau armé d'un panier venait de surgir d'un buisson. Bien étrange vision que voilà pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais vu de narnian, mais chose tout à fait ordinaire pour quiconque vivrait en ces forêts.

Le blaireau qui se déplaçait sur ses pattes arrière et qui tenait dans ses pattes avant son panier se mit à chantonner gaiement tandis que ses petits yeux noirs scrutaient attentivement le sol et que son museau frémissait à chaque pas. Il devait certainement être à la recherche de quelque chose, équipé comme il l'était, mais quoi ?

Soudain, il s'immobilisa, comme à l'affût. Il venait de repérer quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se jetait aux pieds d'un arbre et se mettait à creuser la terre de façon énergique. L'instant d'après, il tenait dans ses pattes un champignon exquis connu sous le nom de « truffe noire ».

Le nom que l'on donnait à notre ami reflétait d'ailleurs très bien l'activité à laquelle il s'adonnait actuellement. « Chasseur-De-Truffes », c'est ainsi qu'il se faisait appelé. Remarquez qu'il ne serait pas étonnant que notre ami apprécie fort bien la cuisine.

Casseur-De-Truffes était tellement accaparé par sa délicieuse activité qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence d'autres individus un peu plus loin…

Un nain rouge cette fois-ci semblait occupé à parlementer avec ce qui semblait être un détachement de cinq soldats telmarins. Ce ne fut que lorsque les voix prirent en intensité et que le sifflement d'une lame que l'on tire de son fourreau se fit entendre qu'il releva son fin museau du sol.

Voilà bien longtemps que Chasseur-De-Truffes n'avait pas assisté à une rixe entre narnians d'origine et telmarin. À bien y réfléchir, cela faisait cinq ans, depuis la grande bataille qui avait vu tomber le roi Miraz au profit le leur bien-aimé roi Caspian.

Notre ami alla donc se cacher dans un buisson et observa attentivement la scène.

Le nain, comme tous les nains rouges, avait des cheveux et une longue barbe tressée rouge. Il ne portait nulle arme si ce n'est une pioche et une sacoche qui devait contenir des outils de taille. Il était connu que les nains aimaient trouver des trésors. En particulier les pierres précieuses.

Les hommes quant à eux avaient l'apparence caractéristique aux telmarins : teint hâlé et couleur de cheveux foncée. Ils portaient tous des tuniques telmarines et, à la différence du nain, ils étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents !

« Tu nous as regardés de travers, nain ! Excuse-toi ! » Eructa un soldat qui semblait être le chef du détachement.

« Il est permis de regarder quelqu'un de travers que je sache ! » Rétorqua le nain de sa voix bourrue.

Les soldats se mirent à ricaner. Jamais Chasseur-De-Truffes n'avait jamais vu un tel comportement de la part des soldats du roi.

« Écoutez-le donc, mes amis ! Il ose nous répondre avec impolitesse ! Cela demande justice ! Qu'en pensez-vous mes amis ? »

Ses compagnons l'approuvèrent et avant même que le nain n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, il était transpercé de part en part par la lame du soldat, sous le regard horrifié de Chasseur-De-Truffes qui, pétrifié, en lâcha son panier de truffes.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible. Le roi Caspian ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Il s'était battu pour leur reconnaissance et leur liberté ! Pourtant, il s'agissait bien des tuniques telmarines qu'il apercevait sur les soldats…

Ses doutes furent confirmés quand le chef dit à ses compagnons :

« Tâchons de trouver encore d'autres de ces vermines, la nuit ne fait que commencer ! »

« Oh non ! Cela recommence ! » Geignit Chasseur-De-Truffes, tout en se tassant dans son buisson, disparaissant peu à peu dans les ténèbres tandis que les soldats s'éloignaient, laissant le corps sans vie du nain aux charognards.

**Angleterre, peu de temps après le retour des enfants Pévensie.**

De la terrasse de sa maison de campagne, Éléonore inspira une grande bouffé d'oxygène tout en souriant de contentement. Cela faisait un an qu'elle attendait cet instant ! Elle était enfin en plein air et non dans cette atmosphère pesante caractéristique aux grandes villes ! Londres était une ville plaisante, certes. On pouvait y faire du shoping, passer des soirées entre amis ou encore tout simplement travailler, mais la ville n'avait rien de comparable à sa chère forêt qui bordait la maison… c'était tout au moins son point de vue… certainement pas partagé par les autres jeunes femmes de son âge… À presque 20 ans, la jeune femme était unique en son genre, préférant les grands espaces verts, les livres et légendes à la vie d'étudiants menée par les jeunes gens de son âge. Elle était une vraie marginale en réalité, non seulement à cause de ses choix, mais également à cause de son aspect physique… non qu'elle soit laide, au contraire… avec ses cheveux blonds comme le blé mur et ses yeux couleur lagune, elle en faisait tourner des têtes, s'attirant de se fait les regards envieux et jaloux des femmes. Quant aux hommes, ils n'osaient l'approcher, de peur de se faire immédiatement éconduire…

Éléonore n'aimait pas particulièrement la compagnie des hommes… en réalité, elle s'en méfiait et en avait peur, elle avait peur d'avoir le cœur brisé, d'être irrémédiablement blessée comme sa mère l'avait été…

Enfin, elle était courageuse et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait… ce qui ne lui attirait pas que des amis…

Elle fut subitement tirée de ses pensées par un doux murmure à son oreille.

« Léo ? Léo veut-tu bien venir aider ta pauvre mère à décharger les bagages s'il te plaît ? »

La redécouverte de sa chère forêt allait devoir manifestement attendre…

« Désolé… »

Sa mère lui sourit.

« Ne le sois pas… je sais combien tu aimes cet endroit… et pour ça, je ne te comprendrais jamais… Quel plaisir trouves-tu à te promener permis toutes ces bestioles inconnues et les buissons épineux ? »

La jeune femme rit.

« Et toi, quel plaisir trouves-tu dans le shoping ? »

À la différence de sa fille, la mère d'Éléonore détestait la nature depuis la disparition de son père, sans doute était-ce en rapport directe avec un fait passé... dont sa mère ne lui en parlerait assurément pas d'elle-même…

La mère et la fille débarrassèrent les bagages tout en se chamaillant affectueusement. Quand tous les bagages furent sortis et rangés, elles sortirent toutes deux de la maison pour s'affaler sur des chaises de jardin sur la terrasse.

L'une profitant du calme et de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau et l'autre observant la forêt avec une tristesse à peine voilée… malheureusement pour cette dernière, la première ne manqua pas de remarquer son désarroi.

« Que se passe-t-il maman ? » S'enquit Éléonore.

« Rien. » Répondit trop vite sa mère pour paraître vraie.

« Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, ne me mens pas… »

« Éléonore, ça ne te concerne pas ! » S'énerva soudainement sa mère.

Quand sa mère l'appelait pas son prénom en entier, cela ne voulait rein dire de bon.

« Mais enfin… »

« Ça suffit ! Occupe-toi de ta propre vie pour une fois et …» Commença-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter subitement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Éléonore resta quant à elle pétrifiée, sa vision devenant progressivement trouble.

« Je sais que tu souffres maman ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Moi aussi je souffre de la mort de papa ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je sais que ça a un rapport avec lui ! Chaque année tu es dans cet état, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit de telles choses… Je ne sais pas ce que cet endroit évoque pour toi et sans doute ne le saurais-je jamais puisque tu t'obstines à ne rien me dire… J'aurais pu t'aider maman… Moi, je te raconte tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais toi, tu ne me dis jamais rien… Je ne suis plus une gamine, maman ! Je peux tout comprendre !

Me livreras-tu un jour ce que tu ressens ? Ou me jugeras-tu toujours inapte à comprendre ?

Maman, je suis assez seule comme ça, alors si en plus tu me laisses… »

Sa mère garda le silence.

« Je vois… Ainsi, personne ne m'aime suffisamment pour me parler, même pas toi maman…» Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons en direction de la forêt.

« Éléonore… » Entendit-elle derrière elle avant de disparaître sous le couvert des arbres.

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle était triste, blessée par le comportement de sa mère. Chaque année c'était la même chose, mais cette année-ci avait été la pire… et dire qu'elle se réjouissait se passer un peu de temps avec sa mère à l'endroit qu'elle aimait le plus au monde…

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues rougies à présent, à tel point qu'elle ne vit pas où elle allait, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt.

Quand ses larmes se tarirent, elle aperçut une souche d'arbre et se laissa choir à terre, tout contre elle, repassant en boucle les paroles échangées, les yeux dans les vagues…

Voilà un chapitre achevé... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! La suite viendra dans peu de temps...

Sirius-05


	3. Les loups et les hommes

**Chapitre 2 : Les loups et les hommes.**

Cela devait certainement déjà faire des heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et elle ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Elle sursauta et se rendit compte que le jour déclinait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle donc là ? Sa mère devait être morte d'angoisse !

Elle se releva prestement, observa les lieux et s'aperçut avec une légère pointe d'angoisse qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Pourtant, elle était sensée connaître la forêt comme sa poche depuis le temps qu'elle l'explorait !

Un craquement se fit entendre non loin d'elle et elle fit volte-face. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des grognements… Des loups !

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu de loup dans cette forêt… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans un lieu inconnu de la forêt au crépuscule…

Il fallait qu'elle fuit, et vite ! Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Prudemment, elle s'éloigna à reculons, faisant à son tour craquer des brindilles au sol.

Les animaux quant à eux avançaient, menaçant vers elle.

Terrifiée, elle fit soudainement volte-face et se mit à corrige le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, s'écorchant les mains et le visage au passage.

Les loups la suivaient, elle entendait leurs halètements derrière elle, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Soudain, un loup sauta sur son dos, la mordant férocement à l'épaule. Elle hurla et perdit l'équilibre, tombant durement à terre.

Heureusement, elle réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de la bête en roulant sur le côté. Elle se mit immédiatement debout et se remit à courir, sa course immanquablement ralentie par sa blessure à l'épaule qui la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, et s'arrêta, espérant avoir semé les bêtes. Sa respiration était bruyante, conséquence de sa course, de ce fait elle n'entendit, ni ne vit le loup qui se trouvait derrière elle… Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle le vit, mais il était trop tard, elle était perdue… dans une dernière tentative de défense, elle recula et perdit l'équilibre… Elle ne réalisa qu'elle se trouvait au bord d'une crevasse que lorsqu'elle chuta. Elle allait mourir… Elle ferma alors les yeux et se laissa tomber sans espoir d'y réchapper…

0000000000

Quand elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne vit nulle crevasse, nul loup, mais des arbres, d'immenses feuillus dont elle ne voyait la cime… étrange… il n'y avait pas ce genre d'arbres à l'endroit où elle se trouvait…

Elle se redressa difficilement et observa les alentours…

C'était impossible… le paysage avait totalement changé… le paysage accidenté où elle se trouvait avait été remplacé par un tapis de feuilles mortes et il n'y avait, semblait-il, aucune trace de vie…

S'aidant de l'arbre le plus proche, elle se remit debout tout en s'époussetant.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Deux solutions lui virent à l'esprit : soit elle était morte, soit elle avait perdu connaissance et dans ce cas, elle allait de toute façon mourir dévorée par les loups…

Si elle devait mourir, autant visiter ce nouvel endroit et profiter de ses derniers instants…

Elle se mit en marche lentement, observant tout ce qu'elle rencontrait. Ce n'était pas aisé puisqu'il faisait nuit à présent, et nul rayon de lune ne lui parvenait à travers les épaisses branches des arbres…

0000000000

Cela devait faire à peu près une heure qu'elle explorait les environs et rien de nouveau ne lui était parvenu… elle était toujours dans la forêt et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie, de plus elle commençait à avoir faim et froid étant donné qu'elle ne portait qu'une courte robe blanche qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Il avait fait très chaud pendant la journée et elle était partie brusquement sans se changer. À présent, elle le regrettait… mais au moins elle était maintenant sûre qu'elle n'était pas morte, puisque les morts ne sont pas sensés avoir faim, ni froid…

Ce fut à cet instant que des voix lui parvinrent…

Soulagée, elle se dirigea vers ces voix, mais elle déchanta vite quand elle aperçut les propriétaires des voix. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit où les rayons de la lune éclairaient quelque peu les environs et avait en face d'elle cinq hommes habillés de tuniques et de cottes de mailles. Mais où était-elle donc atterri ? Avait-elle remonté le temps pour se retrouver au Moyen-âge ?

Pas rassurée pour un sou, elle allait faire demi-tour avant qu'ils ne la voient quand l'un des hommes parla à nouveau.

« Tu n'as rien à dire pour tes derniers instants, vermine ? » dit-il d'un ton cruel.

Il y eut un silence, comme si ces hommes attendaient que quelqu'un parle. C'est alors qu'Éléonore entendit un faible grognement et les hommes se mirent à ricaner.

La jeune femme se décala quelque peu pour voir à qui ils s'adressaient. Elle aperçut alors une cage, vraisemblablement un piège, dans laquelle se trouvait un magnifique renard roux, sans défense, face à ces hommes.

Prise d'une rage soudaine, la jeune femme s'avança vers eux tout en criant :

« Hé ! Vous là-bas ! Vous n'avez pas honte de martyriser cette pauvre bête ! Relâchez-le tout de suite ou sinon… »

Les soldats se retournèrent tous d'un même homme, les épées sorties de leur fourreau. Ils allaient l'attaquer, c'était certain… Pourquoi avait-elle été si stupide ! Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se mesurer à ces individus ! D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, surtout si les dits individus étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et habillés comme au Moyen-âge !

Mais, contre toute attente, les soldats s'immobilisèrent dès qu'ils la virent, la fixant avec stupéfaction. Elle remarqua, qu'étrangement, le renard agissait de la même façon…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ? »

L'homme qui allait tuer le renard se pencha vers un de ses compagnons et elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Tu vois ce que je vois ? »

Son compagnon acquiesça et répondit :

« Nous ferions mieux de nous saisir d'elle et de LUI ramener… »

L'autre approuva, puis dit :

« C'est la première fois que je vois une si jolie créature… nous pourrions peut-être nous amuser avec elle… »

Ses compagnons approuvèrent et ricanèrent de nouveau.

Éléonore n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure des évènements et un pressentiment lui disait de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir à toute jambe, mais malgré tout, elle était courageuse, et elle était décidée à ne pas laisser ce pauvre renard à la merci de ces brigands.

« Venez ici, ma jeune damoiselle… Une noble dame comme vous ne devrait pas se trouver seule dans cette horrible forêt… Laissez-nous vous mener en sécurité… » Dit l'homme tout en s'avançant vers elle.

La croyaient-ils stupide ? Elle n'irait nulle part avec eux, elle était consciente du sort qui l'attendait si elle le faisait.

Elle recula et visualisa une grosse branche non loin d'elle.

Elle laissa l'homme s'approcher d'elle et alors qu'il allait la saisir, elle plongea vers la branche et se redressa d'une détente, le frappant au visage avec celle-ci.

L'homme recula immédiatement, la main sur son visage désormais en sang.

Ayant saisi qu'elle devait changer sa façon de parler, Éléonore dit :

« Veuillez rester éloigné de moi, Monsieur… Voyez-vous, je suis loin d'être sotte et j'ai bien compris ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire de moi… »

L'homme ricana.

« Voyons ma chère, vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous pourriez lutter efficacement contre cinq hommes entraînés comme nous ! »

« Certes, mais sachez que je ne me laisserai pas prendre sans résister ! »

Éléonore savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, elle n'était pas un homme et ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie, comment pourrait-elle venir à bout de ces hommes ?

L'homme se mit à tourner autour d'elle, cherchant la faille qui lui permettrait de s'approcher suffisamment d'elle pour la saisir. Ses quatre compagnons firent de même abandonnant le renard.

Étrangement, Éléonore n'avait pas peur, au contraire, à l'instant présent, elle se sentait capable de les mettre au tapis… Mais elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette force…

Soudain, un des hommes fonça sur elle, et elle eut le réflexe de se pencher en arrière pour l'éviter. L'homme était désormais couché à plat ventre à ses pieds et elle en profita pour l'assommer avec sa branche. Elle en profita également pour se saisir de son épée qu'il avait laissée au fourreau, laissant de ce fait choir sa première arme à terre.

Quand elle se saisit de l'épée, elle s'était attendue à ne même pas savoir la soulever, mais contre toute attente, elle la souleva aisément, la tenant d'une main ferme, malgré le fait que l'épée soit lourde.

« Voyons si vous voulez toujours vous saisir de moi ! »

Là-dessus, elle bondit avec une extrême agilité vers les quatre hommes restants et avant même qu'ils ne puissent se saisir de leurs propres épées, elle en avait assommé deux du plat de sa lame et blessé cruellement le troisième aux jambes de sorte qu'il ne puisse se relever. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se battait non pas grâce à un entraînement, puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais eu, mais à l'instinct…

Il ne restait plus que le soldat qui s'en était pris au renard et à elle-même.

« Qui êtes-vous donc ? » demanda l'homme avec hargne et crainte.

« Je me nomme Éléonore, c'est tout ce que je puis vous dire Monsieur… Sur ce, je vous conseille de vous en aller aussi vite que vos jambes le permettent, car croyez-moi, si vous persistez à vouloir me capturer, je ne serai pas tendre avec vous ! »

Le soldat ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'en alla. Mais avant d'être hors de portée de voix, il dit :

« Nous, nous reverrons ! »

« J'y compte bien ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle tout en s'appuyant sur son épée dont elle avait planté la lame dans le sol.

Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné, elle observa ses quatre compagnons et jugea qu'ils n'étaient pas un danger immédiat pour elle.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la cage dans laquelle le renard était toujours enfermé et murmura :

« Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour mériter un tel sort, mon petit ami ? »

* * *

Bon, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Les chapitres suivants ne seront malheureusement pas pour tout de suite étant donné que je serait absente du net pendant deux semaines pour cause de vancances ! Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas chômer pendant cette période ! J'ai encore pas mal de chapitre à écrire !

Je souhaite dire un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des review ! cela me donne l'impression que mon travail n'est pas fait pour rien !

Voilà, je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans deux semaines !

Sirius-05


	4. Les narnians

**Chapitre 3 : Les narnians.**

Ne s'attendant pas à avoir de réponse, elle ne vit pas le renard l'observer avec curiosité et ouvrir la gueule pour lui répondre puis la refermer subitement, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais juste te libérer… Ne me mords pas, d'accord ? »

Éléonore saisit le verrou et le tira, afin d'ouvrir la cage. Quand cela fut fait, elle s'écarta pour laisser sortir l'animal.

Le renard s'avança avec précaution et finit par sortir de sa cage tout en l'observant de ses yeux dorés.

« Comme tu es beau ! Je suis sûre que ces bandits voulaient te prendre ta belle fourrure !

Bien maintenant que cela est fait, il faut que je dorme… toutes ces émotions m'ont épuisée… » Dit-elle.

Elle alla chercher l'épée qu'elle avait abandonnée, se disant qu'elle en aurait peut-être besoin dans les temps qui viennent, quand contre toute attente, elle entendit une voix grave :

« C'est bien plus compliqué que cela, fille d'Eve… »

Éléonore sursauta. Qui avait bien pu parler ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes, mais aucun ne semblait réveillé… Serait-ce…

« Non, c'est impossible… tu délires ma pauvre fille… les renards ne parlent pas… »

Elle n'y croyait toujours pas quand l'animal se mit à lui sourire.

La jeune femme avança de quelques pas quand le renard fit volte-face et bondit dans les ténèbres…

« Attendez ! » S'entendit-elle crier, mais le renard avait déjà disparu.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle partit dans la direction qu'avait prit le renard, mais naturellement, elle ne le trouva pas…

0000000000

Après quelques temps, ce fut épuisée, qu'elle se laissa choir contre un arbre, son épée contre son flanc.

Tout en s'assoupissant, elle se demanda une fois de plus où elle avait bien pu atterrir et pria pour que les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés un peu plus tôt ne la retrouvent pas…

Après ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes, elle fut réveillée par une multitude de murmures non loin d'elle. Comme elle ne savait pas d'où provenaient ces murmures, par précaution, elle resta immobile pour ne pas se faire remarquer et garda les yeux fermés pour essayer de se concentrer sur les voix qu'elle entendait.

« Œil doré, es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ? » Dit une voix.

« Non, je suis sur que j'ai vu cette fille d'Eve ! Elle m'a sauvé des Telmarins ! » Répondit une deuxième voix.

« Quand même, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de fille d'Eve aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleus à Narnia ! »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Chasseur-De-Truffess ! »

« Et toi Omégarion ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le dénommé Omégarion répondit :

« Je pense qu'il n'a peut-être pas rêvé… Les étoiles m'ont avertie d'une venue… »

« Ah ! Tu vois ! » Dit la deuxième voix.

« Chut ! Taisez-vous vous deux ! »

« Ah ! Te voilà vexé ! »

« Non ! Je sens quelque chose ! »

« C'est peut-être des Telmarins… » Dit Omégarion.

« Non… c'est un parfum différent, on dirait de la vanille… »

Éléonore s'aperçut que les individus qui s'approchaient d'elle sentaient son parfum et se maudit d'en avoir mis la veille.

Ils venaient désormais dans sa direction et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle n'avait dès lors plus le choix, il lui faudrait de nouveau combattre !

Après quelques instants, elle sentit qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et décida que c'était le moment venu d'agir.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, son épée fermement tenue dans sa main droite et se prépara à attaquer, mais ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa instantanément.

0000000000

Les individus, qui en réalité étaient le renard qu'elle avait sauvé, un blaireau plus grand que la moyenne qui se déplaçait sur ses deux pattes arrière et un énorme centaure au pelage fauve, étaient également sur la défensive. Le blaireau et le renard avaient sorti leurs griffes et leurs crocs tandis que le centaure tenait une énorme épée à la main gauche. Mais tous s'immobilisèrent également quand ils la virent et après un instant, le blaireau dit au renard :

« Incroyable ! Tu avais raison Œil doré ! »

Éléonore qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, fut extrêmement choquée… Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'avait imaginé rencontrer des animaux parlants et encore moins des centaures !

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis en train de rêver ! C'est impossible… » Murmura-t-elle tout en reculant.

Ce fut le blaireau qui réagit le premier et avança vers elle.

« Voyons, fille d'Eve, calmez-vous… »

« N'approchez pas ! » Hurla-t-elle paniqué, toujours en reculant, l'épée en avant.

Elle vint soudain buter contre quelque chose et fit un bond quand elle découvrit ce que c'était. Un faune armée d'une épée.

C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'elle était cernée par une centaine de créature les unes plus divers que les autres et sous le choc et probablement sous la fatigue, elle perdit connaissance. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut :

« Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas venir si nombreux ! »

0000000000

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentit si bien, qu'elle pensa que tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve, mais quand elle remua son bras, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien, elle avait atrocement mal, souvenir du loup certainement… Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une espèce de grotte, allongée sur un lit moelleux. Quelqu'un avait pris la peine de la soigner, car son bras et son épaule étaient bandés.

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire : la forêt, les hommes, le renard, les créatures… elle avait dû perdre connaissance… rien d'étonnant ! Rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle situation !

Elle se redressa autant qu'elle le put dans un tel endroit et c'est alors qu'apparut une souris se tenant sur les pattes arrière et mesurant une soixantaine de centimètres. La souris portait à son côté une minuscule rapière et une plume rouge derrière son oreille gauche.

Quand l'animal s'aperçut qu'elle était réveillée, il dit :

« Oh ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Je vous en pris, ne vous évanouissez pas de nouveau ! Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue ! Je suis Ripitchip ! Et comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis une souris qui parle ! Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer, mais je suis un farouche combattant et je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ! Ordonnez Madame et j'obéirai ! »

Éléonore qui n'était pas très rassurée d'avoir une souris parlante armée d'une épée près d'elle se détendit au fur et à mesure du discourt de la souris. Elle était même très amusée à la fin. Quand Ripitchip eut fini, elle lui dit :

« Je suis honorée noble souris, mais je ne suis pas une dame… »

« Oh, mais si Madame ! Vous faites partie d'une prophétie ! Jusque là nous n'y croyions pas trop ! Mais depuis votre apparition tous les narnians avons retrouvé l'espoir ! »

Éléonore ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce que lui racontait Ripitchip, mais elle savait désormais qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et avoir confiance en lui malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

« Allons Ripitchip, ne vois-tu pas que cette noble dame s'est un peu perdue dans tes propos ? » Dit une autre voix, qui s'avéra être celle du blaireau qu'elle avait aperçu dans la forêt.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes réveillé et que vous vous portez bien ma dame… »

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie… »

« Je suppose que vous voulez parler de l'étrangeté de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ? »

« Oui, expliquez-moi s'il vous plaît, je suis un peu perdue… Je ne suis pas habitué à être entouré d'animaux qui parlent, ni de créature sortis tout droit des légendes… »

« Je vais tout vous expliquer en temps voulu, mais avant tout, il faut vous nourrir et vous vêtir un peu mieux… »

« Comment cela ? »

« Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, les êtres humains d'ici sont habillés d'une manière particulière, je suppose que vous ne vous habillez pas comme cela dans votre monde étant donné ce que vous portez… »

« Non, en effet, ces hommes m'ont paru sortir d'une époque révolue dans… mon monde… »

« Sachez Madame, que la tenue que vous portez actuellement est indécente ici, vous avez l'air de sortir de votre couche… »

« Oh ! Je vois… Mais je n'ai rien d'autre… »

« Heureusement, nous avons ce qu'il vous faut… » Dit-il en déposant un paquet sur le lit.

« Je vous laisse vous changer. Venez Ripitchip ! » Dit-il avant de sortir, accompagné du rongeur.

Un instant plus tard, Éléonore était habillée de pied en cape… en homme. Elle portait un pantalon épais brun, une fine chemise à manches bouffantes par-dessus laquelle elle portait une tunique bordeaux brodée de fils d'or que l'on fermait par l'avant grâce à des boutons d'or sculptés (elle s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'ils lui donnent un vêtement de telle valeur) et des bottes de cuire brun.

Elle sortit de la chambre et découvrit une pièce chaleureuse éclairée par un feu de cheminée. On y avait laissé un repas à son intention qu'elle s'empressa de dévorer tellement elle avait faim.

Quand elle eut tout mangé, elle se leva et, curieuse, se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de sortit, car, à peine avait-elle posé le pied sur le pas de la porte qu'apparut le blaireau.

« Ah ! Vous voilà habillé ! Cette tenue vous va à ravir ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que les femmes portent ce genre de tenue ici… mais je suppose qu'il ne serait pas aisé de se battre en robe… »

« C'est exact ! Avez-vous déjeuné ? »

« Oui, je vous remercie pour ce repas… allez-vous vous me donner quelques explications à présent ? »

« Venez avec moi Votre Majesté… »

Éléonore s'immobilisa instantanément à l'entente de cette appellation.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Est-ce à moi que vous vous adressez ? »

« Naturellement Votre Majesté, à qui d'autre ? »

« Mais… je ne suis pas ce que vous dites, je ne suis pas une reine… »

« Pour nous, désormais, si… et voici vos humbles sujets » Dit le blaireau en la faisant sortir de la maison.

Éléonore aperçut alors toutes les créatures qu'elle avaient vues dans la forêt avant de perdre connaissance : centaures, minotaures, faunes, licornes, animaux divers et bien d'autres encore… qui s'inclinaient devant elle.

« À propos, je ne me suis pas encore présenté à Votre Majesté… Je me nomme Chasseur-De-Truffes… »

* * *

Voilà, comme promis, vous venez de lire le chapitre 3. J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! n'ésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier le chapitre 4, mais je peux déjà vous dire que Caspian y jouera le rôle principal...

Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé une revieuw, cela me donne le courage de continuer !

Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Sirius-05


	5. L'assassinat du Roi

**Chapitre 4 : L'assassinat du Roi.**

Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'être roi serait une tâche si pénible… Voilà maintenant quelques temps que le chao régnait à nouveau à Narnia. Il avait appris qu'un nouveau peuple était arrivé d'il ne savait où et faisait régner la terreur parmi son peuple, faisant des raids la nuit, tout en assassinant des pauvres gens, qui, depuis la guerre contre son oncle, il y avait de cela cinq ans, s'étaient habitués à la paix…

À présent, il était contraint de se rendre auprès des familles de ces pauvres gens pour voir de lui-même ce qu'il en était… Il aurait pu envoyer un des ses généraux à sa place, naturellement, mais il refusait de rester cloîtré dernier les remparts considérés comme imprenable de son château. Depuis le début de son règne, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être oisif, il ne confiait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre ce que lui-même pouvait faire, or, il y avait peu de choses qu'un roi ne puisse faire, même à tout juste 21 ans, ce qui était un très jeune âge pour un roi…

Mais ce qui l'alarmait plus encore, c'était le fait qu'il avait appris que les telmarins n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir subi des pertes. Son peuple mythique qui vivait encore dans les forêts en avait également fait les frais !

Il savait également de sources sûres que les hommes qui s'en prenaient aux narnians s'étaient débrouillés pour se vêtir de la même façon que ses soldats. Dès lors, son peuple avait commencé à se méfier de lui, et le fait qu'il n'ait plus vu d'anciens narnians au château récemment le confortait dans cette idée… Heureusement, beaucoup avait encore une foi inébranlable envers lui, entre autres tous les telmarins qui vivaient au château avec lui et quelques anciens narnians dont Chasseur-De-Truffes, Ripitchip et Trompillon qui étaient devenus de proches amis. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à eux qu'il avait appris ce qui se passait. Il n'avait désormais plus intérêt à mettre les pieds dans les forêts sous peine de représailles, bien qu'il soit innocent…

Qu'était donc devenu les cinq années de paix ? Naturellement, il les comprenait et ne leur en voulait pas, après tout, mis à part cinq années de paix, le peuple mythique de Narnia avait toujours été chassé… et même en temps de paix, tous les narnians ne l'aimaient pas…

« Votre Majesté ! Nous arrivons à Timia ! » dit Julian, son générale et ami en venant placer son cheval à côté du sien.

Il adressa un coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci n'était à peine plus âgé que lui, pourtant, il était aussi rusé qu'un renard et aussi courageux qu'un lion ! Il était l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance et était le seul à qui il pouvait réellement se confier. Julian était entré à son service peu de temps après son couronnement, il était alors le fils d'un riche seigneur et était assez méfiant, mais il s'était vite lié d'amitié avec lui. Son seul défaut était qu'il était un incorrigible coureur de jupons ! En outre, il avait un physique qui convenait à ces dames : grand, robuste, visage noble, charisme, il avait tout pour plaire ! C'était la seule passion qu'il ne partageait pas avec lui d'ailleurs… Tout le monde savait que son cœur était toujours pris par la grande reine Susan La Douce, malgré les cinq années écoulées… Mais cela n'empêchait pas les châtelains de continuer à envoyer leurs filles à la cour, sans doute dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, ce qui ne cessait de l'agacer.

0000000000

« Nous n'aurions pas dû prendre autant d'hommes avec nous, Julian… nous allons immédiatement nous faire repérer et j'aurais aimé éviter cela ! » Dit-il en désignait les hommes qui l'escortaient. Ils devaient être au moins une quinzaine plus lui et Julian.

Ce dernier dit :

« Cesse de râler Caspian ! Tu sais très bien que c'est pour ton bien ! »

Julian était le seul parmi les telmarins à qui il permettait de l'appeler par son prénom et il était également le seul à oser le faire… Malgré sa jeunesse, Caspian était devenu une fine lame et avait déjà du en remettre plus d'un à sa place, ceux-ci le jugeant trop faible, à tord. En cinq ans, il avait appris à se faire craindre et respecter.

« Certes, me faire repérer et offrir ainsi une cible de choix contribuerait à me garder plus longtemps en vie ! »

Julian leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur son roi.

« Et que ferais-tu, si tu étais seul face à une vingtaine d'hommes dis-moi ? Un roi servit sur un plateau d'argent ! Voilà ce que tu serais ! Ni plus, ni moins !»

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu exagères les choses ? »

0000000000

Ils venaient d'entrer dans Timia et comme l'avait prévu Caspian, tous les villageois étaient sortis de leurs habitations à peine avaient-ils atteint la grande place du village.

Bien que tout le monde s'inclina à son passage, Caspian sentit une méfiance. Quoi de plus normal après ce qui leur était arrivé ?

« Mon Seigneur ! Mon Seigneur ! Enfin vous voilà ! Nous vous attentions bien plus tôt ! Nous pensions déjà qu'il vous était arrivé malheur… » S'écria un vieil homme en accourant vers lui.

Caspian vit du coin de l'œil que son général ainsi que ses soldats étaient sur le qui-vive, mais il adressa tout de même un faible sourire au vieil homme malgré les circonstances.

« Nous avons quelque peu été retardés à vrai dire... Pourriez-vous nous conduire où cela s'est passé monsieur ? »

« Bien sur Majesté… Veuillez me suivre… »

0000000000

Caspian suivit l'homme, accompagné de son escorte et découvrit une maison dévastée par les flammes. Des cendres volaient encore ici et là, se collant à la peau et faisant éternuer ses hommes.

Il ordonna à ces derniers de rechercher le moindre indice tandis que lui demanda au vieil homme :

« Où sont les victimes ? »

« Déjà au cimetière... La famille n'a pas voulu attendre votre venue… Nombreux sont ceux qui croient en votre culpabilité Majesté… »

« Et vous ? »

« Si c'était le cas, Mon Seigneur, je ne serais pas là à vous parler… »

Caspian acquiesça et fit quelques pas en avant de se retourner vers l'homme.

« Mes hommes et moi-même n'avons rien à voir avec cette histoire, mais quelqu'un semble vouloir me faire tomber… Sachez que je ferrai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise… »

« J'en suis convaincu Majesté… »

0000000000

Après avoir fouillé de font en comble d'endroit dévasté, Caspian se rendit personnellement au cimetière où l'on était en train d'enterrer les malheureux et présenta ses condoléances à la famille.

Ces pauvres gens étaient dévastés, mais ne semblaient pas croire en sa culpabilité, au contraire, ils lui étaient reconnaissants de sa présence, et cela apaisa quelque peu son coeur.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, après s'être assuré que les membres de la famille restants aient de quoi vivre, qu'il s'en retourna au château.

« Cela s'aggrave… » Dit Julian.

« En effet… la dernière fois, ils n'avaient tué que quelques personnes, maintenant, il s'agit d'une famille entière… »

« Et les gens semblent se méfier de plus en plus de toi… » Dit-il en voyant une mère saisir fermement son enfant et partir précipitamment pour éviter de les croiser.

Il soupira.

« Ne peut-il donc jamais y avoir de paix ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Caspian… »

Il ne répondit pas et étalonna son cheval afin de partir plus en avant.

Il avait besoin de calme et de solitude pour réfléchir. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il était roi, et donnerait volontiers sa vie pour son peuple, mais il ne pouvait pas être partout… Il avait bien placé des soldats dans chaque ville et village afin d'en garantir la protection, mais non seulement les gens s'en méfiaient, mais en plus il s'était aperçu que ces assassins s'en prenaient à des personnes isolées, donc difficiles à protéger…

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, Caspian ne vit pas que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de faire irruption sur son chemin, quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce n'est que lorsque son cheval s'emballa brusquement qu'il s'en aperçut.

L'homme était vêtu de la même façon que ses propres soldats, à la différence près qu'il portait un brassard noir orné d'un aigle rouge à son bras gauche.

S'avisant qu'aucun de ses soldats ne porterait ce genre de brassard, il fronça les sourcils et saisit la garde de son épée.

« Qui va là ? » s'enquit-il, méfiant.

L'homme sourit d'une façon qui lui fit froid dans le dos, dévoilant des dents jaunes.

« La mort _Majesté _! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

À cet instant, Caspian sut que tout allait tourner mal, et son impression fut confirmée quand son Général cria :

« Caspian attention !! »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, quelque chose le heurta de plein fouet, le faisant tomber de cheval.

Étourdi par sa chute, il ne se redressa que quelques secondes plus tard et eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté avant qu'une lame ne s'abatte sur lui. Il entendit vaguement son général crier son nom, mais n'y fit pas plus attention.

Rapidement, il se remit debout et tira sa lame de son fourreau. En observant son adversaire, il s'avisa qu'il était plus vieux que lui, mais était lourd et beaucoup moins rapide que lui. L'homme fonça, l'épée en avant, et tenta de lui administrer un coup à la tête, mais il l'évita d'un bond sur le côté, le déstabilisant de se fait. Le jeune homme en profita pour plonger sa lame dans son corps. L'homme tituba encore quelque peu avant tomber au sol, inerte. Levant la tête, Caspian s'avisa alors qu'une vingtaine d'hommes vêtus de la même façon que celui qu'il avait aperçu sur la route se tenait à présent devant lui. Des assassins…

Il recula alors vers ses hommes qui étaient arrivés à son niveau tandis que ce qu'il semblait être le chef de ces malfrats s'adressait à ceux-ci.

« N'oubliez pas, visez le roi, je me moque des autres, mais Ragnor veut voir sa tête et son cœur ce soir ! »

Ainsi, il avait raison, ces hommes cherchaient à l'assassiner ! Et ce Ragnor semblait être le principal responsable de ce qui se passait à Narnia…

Tout se passa alors très vite, une salve de flèches fit tomber un bon nombre de ses hommes et quelques secondes plus tard, les brigands se jetèrent sur eux et ils n'eurent alors d'autres choix que de se battre.

Ce qui suivit ensuite fut un combat sanglant dont une partie des combattants tentait d'atteindre le roi, tandis que l'autre tentait de le défendre.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que j'ai un peu de retard, mais je viens de découvrir une nouvelle série de livre qui me passionne ! Imaginez, j'ai lu les trois livres qui la composent pour l'instant trois jours ! Je précise au passage que chacun des trois font quand même environ 600 pages ! Si ça ce n'est pas du dévorage de livre je veux bien manger mon clavier ! Lol !

Enfin bref, je ne sais pas si c'est une excuse valable mais bon au moins vous avez appris quelque chose sur moi... je suis suis une vraie livrovore ! Lol !

En attendant milles excuses, je suis impardonable ! Comment puis-je me rattraper ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! L'action commence !

Bien sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression, cela fait toujours plaisir !

Sirius-05


	6. Le complot

**Chapitre 5 : Le complot.**

Éléonore se déplaça silencieusement parmi les arbres. Voilà maintenant quelques temps qu'elle suivait un groupe d'environ dix soldats telmarins avec ses compagnons. Depuis leur entrée dans la grande forêt, elle ne les avait pas lâchés, s'approchant remarquablement près d'eux sans se faire repérer. En effet, elle était passée maître en matière de discrétion, talent qu'elle avait acquis parmi tant d'autres d'ailleurs.

Depuis son arrivée à Narnia, il y avait de cela un mois, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Narnia, les narnians, les telmarins et en particularité le roi. La jeune femme apprit donc que le roi, dénommé Caspian, était le principal responsable des meurtres commis. Il fallait donc l'éliminer. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait cependant pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle ce roi se mettait à agir ainsi… étant donné qu'il s'était battu pour la liberté des narnians, cela n'avait aucun sens… Quand elle avait mentionné ce fait à Chasseur-De-Truffes, celui-ci l'avait regardé étrangement, mais n'avait émis aucun commentaire et elle n'avait pas insisté.

Le blaireau lui conta également les histoires d'antan, mentionnant les anciens rois et reines, la sorcière blanche qui avait semé le chao à Narnia, l'arrivé des telmarins, la prise de pouvoir du roi avec l'aide des rois et reines de l'ancien temps ainsi que l'état actuel des choses.

Elle apprit à se battre à l'épée, au corps à corps, à tirer à l'arc et à monter à cheval. Elle s'était d'ailleurs montrée si douée que ses maîtres ne comprenaient pas comment leur jeune reine apprenait si rapidement. Elle s'était par ce fait attiré le respect de tous, ou presque… car il y en avait qui refusaient toujours de se faire diriger par une fille d'Eve.

Elle avait également accepté, bien qu'avec des réserves, le fait que les narnians la considéraient comme leur reine. Chasseur-De-Truffes lui avait expliqué qu'une prophétie était à l'origine de son nouveau statut. Selon celle-ci, une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux de lagon deviendrait la reine de Narnia, chassant tout ennemi en ce monde. Elle avait d'abord rétorqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, mais elle avait appris par la suite qu'aucun être humain à Narnia ne possédait ces caractéristiques, tous ayant les cheveux foncés et les yeux sombres…

Éléonore fit un signe de la main à ses compagnons, signifiant silencieusement à ceux-ci de se déployer en cercle autour des telmarins. Il fallait les neutraliser avant qu'ils ne fassent le moindre mal. Cela aurait été parfait si le roi avait été parmi eux. Si on éliminait le roi, tout se terminait, mais elle avait une idée assez précise de l'allure que devait avoir un roi et savait de ce fait que celui-ci ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. De plus, il devait savoir que pénétrer dans la forêt serait à ses risques et périls…

Elle s'approcha encore plus, à tel point qu'elle entendait ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle allait faire signe d'attaquer, quand ce que dit un soldat l'interpella et la fit froncer les sourcils.

« Ce foutu Caspian ne doit pas être bien loin… »

Cela aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle, car d'après ce que disait le soldat, le roi était dans la forêt, mais un soldat ne parlait jamais de son roi d'une telle façon… et généralement le roi ne se réfugiait pas dans la forêt… Serait-ce possible ? Ces soldats traquaient-ils réellement le roi ?

Ses pensées furent confirmées quand elle entendit le reste de la phrase.

« Après l'embuscade dont il a été victime, il doit être blessé… Dépêchons-nous ! Ragnor veut voir son cadavre ce soir ! »

« Quelle idée de vouloir sa tête et son cœur ! » Dit un autre soldat d'un air dégoûté.

« Peut-être les narnians le trouveront-ils avant nous ! Nous pourrions alors négocier son corps avec eux… »

« Peu importe, du moment que j'enlève ces foutus vêtements ! Ils puent le sang de l'homme qui les portait avant ! »

Éléonore n'entendit pas la suite. Si ce qu'elle pensait s'avérait être exact, la situation s'était inversée et s'était donc empirée ! Elle venait de comprendre que le roi Caspian n'était peut-être pas le coupable, au contraire, il serait la victime ! C'était un plan remarquablement orchestré ! Et ce Ragnor semblait être le commanditaire… Il s'était arrangé pour que le roi soit accusé, probablement dans le but qu'il se fasse tuer par les narnians ou par quelqu'un qui avait subi des pertes, et maintenant, voyant que cela traînait trop, il avait prit les choses en main… il avait organisé le meurtre du roi !

Le roi mort, personne ne se dresserait plus devant lui et il pourrait régner sur Narnia, surtout si, comme le soupçonnait la jeune femme, il était à la tête d'une armée…

Il fallait empêcher cela et retrouver le roi ! Mais, d'abord, éliminer ces assassins !

0000000000

À bout de souffle, Caspian progressa difficilement dans les hautes herbes, agrippant Julian, à moitié inconscient, avec un autre de ses soldats. Son ami avait été grièvement blessé alors qu'il tentait de le protéger lors de l'attaque et Caspian, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans la forêt.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Nous devons sortir le plus vite possible de ces forêts ! » Cria-t-il aux quelques soldats qui avait réchappé à l'attaque.

« Majesté, je crains que les hommes ne tiennent pas longtemps à cette allure… » Dit le soldat qui soutenait Julian avec lui.

En effet, tous ses hommes étaient blessés, lui-même avait été touché au flanc et sa tunique était humide de sang. En outre, il souffrait le martyre.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Dernière nous se trouvent ces soudards et qui sait ce qui peut être devant nous… »

À peine avait-il dit cela, que tout se déchaîna autour d'eux. Julian s'effondra soudain et Caspian s'aperçut que le soldat qui l'aidait à le soutenir était au sol, assommé. Le jeune homme, n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de se douter de l'identité de ses agresseurs. Cependant, il ne put rien faire, car à peine avait-il posé la main sur la garde de son épée que quelque chose de dur lui heurta la tempe. Le choc fut si violent qu'il perdit conscience avant même d'atteindre le sol.

0000000000

Éléonore regarda les hommes qu'elle et ses compagnons venaient de tuer, une boule dans la gorge.

« Tout va bien, Ma Reine ? » Demanda Ripitchip qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

« J'ai horreur de cela Ripitchip… »

« Personne ne s'habitue à tuer Majesté… »

« Nous devrions… » Commença Éléonore avant de s'interrompre. Elle venait d'entendre un cor. Ses compagnons s'immobilisèrent tous également. Ce son ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose… Les autres narnians avaient capturé des hommes et le lui signifiaient.

Une grande angoisse s'empara d'elle… pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas capturé le roi… elle avait ordonné de ne tuer personne, mais elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment tous le narnians pour être sûre qu'ils lui obéiraient…

Elle bondit alors, courant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, ignorant les cris de ses compagnons. La survie de Narnia dépendait à présent de sa vitesse…

0000000000

Caspian fut réveillé par une gifle magistrale. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une lame pointée sur sa gorge. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était à genoux, les poignets liés dernière son dos, maintenu dans cette position par deux faunes devant l'ancien peuple narnian au complet.

« Ha ! Notre gentil roi se réveille enfin ! » Dit une voix rauque.

Le jeune roi leva les yeux et vit que la voix appartenait à un nain noir. C'était très mauvais pour lui. Les nains noirs ne l'avaient jamais tellement apprécié.

« _Votre Altesse_ me pardonnera de l'avoir si brusquement tiré du sommeil, mais nous avons quelques affaires à régler avant de vous replonger dans le sommeil… éternel… »

Du coin de l'œil, Caspian vit que Chasseur-De-Truffes, l'air consterné, avait été saisi et bâillonné et se tenait, les pattes avant liées, également entre deux faunes. Sans doute avait-il essayé de le défendre, trahissant de ce fait sa fidélité envers lui.

Le nain, le frappa de nouveau, lui entaillant la joue.

« Regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! Vous pourriez au moins nous regarder après ce que vous nous avez fait ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ordonné ces crimes… »

« C'est cela oui ! Vous osez encore nous mentir ! Ce sont des telmarins qui nous assassinent un par un ! Ils sont habillés de la même façon qu'eux ! » Dit le nains en montrant quelque chose derrière le dos de Caspian. Cela lui indiqua au moins que ses hommes étaient en vie.

« Vous vous trompez… »

« Ha ! Je vois que vous, telmarins, nous prenez toujours pour des créatures moindres, sans cervelle ! Mais, nous ne le sommes pas, vous ne pourrez pas nous berner une seconde fois… vous et vos belles paroles… »

Caspian observa chaque visage et remarqua que certains le regardaient avec colère, tandis que d'autres le regardaient avec peine, curiosité voir même inquiétude, d'autres encore n'oser même pas le regarder…

« Tu as beau regarder, petit roi, personne ne te viendra en aide ici… » Dit-il avec un sourire cruel.

« Au moins aurai-je la satisfaction de mourir la conscience tranquille… »

Ces dernières paroles firent enrager le nain et il fit brusquement signe aux deux faunes qui le maintenaient à genoux. Ceux-ci l'obligèrent alors à se courber vers le sol, son visage n'étant alors plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. Il allait lui couper la tête…

Il sut dès lors que Narnia était perdu… et les anciens narnians, en l'exécutant, allaient précipiter sa chute…

Il entendit ses soldats gémir et Julian crier son nom, mais il n'entendit rien d'aussi clair que les paroles du nain.

« Prépare-toi à mourir, Roi Caspian ! »

Caspian ferma les yeux, se préparant à vivre ses derniers instants. Curieusement, il n'avait pas aussi peur de mourir qu'il le pensait. Le seul sentiment qui lui venait à l'esprit était une tristesse sans nom… une tristesse parce que les narnians n'avaient pas assez foi en lui et une tristesse parce qu'ils seraient bientôt tous perdus…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ou entendit le nain abaisser brusquement son épée… mais un long sifflement se fit entendre suivit d'un grand bruit métallique. La lame n'atteignit jamais sa nuque et l'épée fut projetée à quelques mètres de là. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et c'est alors qu'il entendit crier :

« Non ! Ne le touchez pas ! »

* * *

Hum... Bon, je suppose que je vais me faire tapper dessus... milles excuses très chers lecteurs et lectrices, je n'ai pas trop trop le temps en ce moment... De plus, je remarque que mon nombre de revieuw décroit, j'hésite donc à continuer... Enfin, on verra pour la suite !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic et double merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des revieuw, je ne saurais dire combien ça me fait plaisir !

Je verrai pour le prochain chapitre.

Sirius-05


End file.
